Captain Scarlet And The Mysterons (audio)
For other uses of Captain Scarlet And The Mysterons see Captain Scarlet And The Mysterons (Disambiguations) Captain Scarlet And The Mysterons is an audio adventure based on the series Captain Scarlet And The Mysterons. Plot The World Airforce plane Goliath has been taken over by the Mysterons and is on a direct course for Atlantic Airport. It's up to Captain Scarlet to stop Goliath. Synopsis On Mars The Mysterons transmit their message to earth. “This is the voice of the Mysterons. Our revenge for your aggression on the planet Mars will continue with the destruction of the Atlantic Airport at Boston” At Cloudbase Colonel White receives a message from the World President. He tells Colonel White that they cannot close it down because it is the most commonly used Airport in the world. So the World President is relying on Spectrum to combat the Mysterons threat. A few miles away from Cloudbase is the World Air force plane Goliath. Inside the Goliath, the crew are shocked to see another plane flying dangerously close to them. With out warning the plane crashes into Goliath killing the crew. The Mysterons then Mysterionise Goliath. At Cloudbase they have picked up the sonic waves indicating that Goliath might have exploded. So Colonel White orders the Angels to be launched. Destiny and Rhapsody launch and head towards Goliath. Once they arrive they try to contact the crew, but with no reply they have orders to destroy Goliath. They fire, however they have no effect as Goliath is using its secret Force Field. At Cloudbase, Colonel White and Captain Scarlet are trying to come up with a plan to stop Goliath before it reaches Atlantic Airport and destroy it. Suddenly Captain Scarlet comes up with a plan. If a technician drops down from another plane into Goliath, they could destroy it from inside. So with the plan, Captain Scarlet and Captain Blue arrive at Atlantic Airport. There they meet Doctor Haggety who is the technician. They get on a Star Striker Plane and head for Goliath Once they are right above Goliath Scarlet and Haggety jump out of the plane and successfully land on Goliath. They struggle into the plane. But finally they get in, finding it totally crewless. Doctor Haggerty tries to take control of Goliath in the hope he could steer into the ocean. However, the controls do not respond. The two try to smash up the equipment hopping it might stop Goliath. Unfortunately it doesn’t and Goliath continues on its course. The only thing to do is to destroy Goliath’s atomic reactors causing the aircraft to explode. However it will kill whom ever is inside. So Captain Scarlet knocks Dr Haggety unconscious. He puts a parachute on him and then chucks him out the plane. Then Captain Scarlet destroys the atomic reactors, saving the airport. Cast Regular Cast *Captain Scarlet — Francis Matthews *Captain Blue — Ed Bishop *Colonel White — Donald Gray *Lieutenant Green — Cy Grant *Captain Black — Donald Gray *Destiny Angel — Liz Morgan *Rhapsody Angel — Liz Morgan *Voice of the Mysterons — Donald Gray Guest Voice Cast *World President Younger — Francis Matthews *Dr Haggerty — Jeremy Wilkin *Captain Hogan — Jeremy Wilkin *Co-Pilot Vic — Jeremy Wilkin *Flight Sergeant — Francis Matthews *Spectrum Investigation Room — Ed Bishop *Spectrum Control — Ed Bishop *Spectrum Transporter — Jeremy Wilkin *Atlantic Airport Security 1 — Donald Gray *Atlantic Airport Security 2 — Liz Morgan *Atlantic Airport — Jeremy Wilkin Notes *As Paul Maxwell was not available to reprise his role as World President Younger, Francis Matthews played the part. Category:Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons Category:Captain Scarlet And The Mysteron Audios Category:Real World